


no questions asked

by wdhaydwww



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Capslock, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdhaydwww/pseuds/wdhaydwww
Summary: taeil knew taeyong was strange, but he didn't think Lee had so many secrets from him. yesterday they were sitting together on his couch in the living room, discussing the plot of a movie, and today he notices him buying lubricant with condoms. and it would be fine, what's the big deal if the main problem (is it a problem?) it was that there were only guys around the younger guy.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	no questions asked

taeil knew taeyong was strange, but he didn't think Lee had so many secrets from him. yesterday they were sitting together on his couch in the living room, discussing the plot of a movie, and today he notices him buying lubricant with condoms. and it would be fine, what's the big deal if the main problem (is it a problem?) it was that there were only guys around the younger guy; he'd be the first to know if tae had a girlfriend. moon thought about it for a moment, then pushed the thought away, deciding that he would ask later.

jaehyung invited taeyong to his place two weeks ago, but he didn't have time at all. and now, with a grocery bag, he goes to jung's to bake pizza. he wants to make amends in this way, because they have been dating for about three weeks, but during this time the guys almost did not communicate and did not spend much time together. lee is now standing at jaehyung's door and exhales softly, tapping his knuckles twice on the wood. yoonoh opens it almost immediately, smiles, showing dimples, and lets the young man in, taking the bag from his hands. taeyong is a little worried, but minces after the younger one. he looks at someone else's back, shoulders, neck, hair and smiles at his thoughts, stopping at the table.

– i've missed you so much, - yoonoh walks over to the older man, leaving his bag on the table, and puts both hands on taeyong's sides, looking into the eyes that he has grown to love over two years of communication. lee stares at the other man's face as he reaches out to kiss him. and so it happened. the kiss comes out timid and a little embarrassed; taeyong puts his hands on the back of his head, bites his soft lips, and lets the young man sit him down on the kitchen table. lee pulls away first, looking into his eyes and wanting to say something, but suddenly gets a text that distracts him by picking up his cell phone.

**taeil**

_hey, tae. we can talk?_

**taeyong**

_hyung? what's happened?_

**taeil**

_as if to ask gently.. do you like guys?_

**taeyong**

_oh umm_

_why do you think so???_

_and though to hell with it all_

_i'm sorry i'm not telling you this in person but yes i'm gay lmao_

_and i understand if you want to stop communicating (ཀ ʖ ཀ)_ i'm _sorry i didn't tell you right away. i myself have understood relatively recently but yes!!!_

taeyong lets out a nervous laugh as he looks at his stupid answers and exhales, deciding to talk to his friend later. yoonoh hugs him tightly, patting him on the back, and then lee gets off and goes to the food. he can't cancel his plans for tonight.

when the pizza is ready, the guys sit on yoonoh's couch, snuggling close to each other and crunching dough in their mouths, choose a movie and stop at some comedy. taeyong lies on yoonoh's thighs, jung plays with his hair while watching the events of the movie.

when the movie ends, the boys decide to clean up after themselves later and go to jaehyun's bedroom. he gives taeyong his things while he changes and then pulls taeyong into bed with him, hugging him tightly and kissing every inch of his face. he smiles, wetting his lips with his tongue, and reaches for a kiss again, which he gladly accepts. they kiss for a long, lingering time, until the groin is tight, and then both happily intertwine their fingers, not caring about the general problem, and fall asleep.

the next morning (probably in the afternoon?) they both wake up to a loud knock on the door. it can't be anyone but taeil, so jaehyun opens the door for him, and moon goes into the kitchen without saying anything, sits down at the table, and looks out the window. then he gives a quiet call to taeyong and puts his head in his hands, exhaling.

he immediately comes to moon, nodding to yoonoh, saying, we'll figure it out, and closes the door. he doesn't know why he's worried, because this is his best friend. they have known each other since childhood, and each will support in a difficult moment. but now he's worried.

\- i'm sorry, - lee says, taking his friend's hand and looking at his puzzled face.

\- it's okay, yong-yong, don't worry, - taeyong remembered moon calling him that as a child, and smiled as he hugged his friend. - you and jaehyun look cute together. just don't forget to use condoms.

yoonoh, hearing this, bursts out laughing, heading towards the guys, sat down opposite, straightening his hair. how taeil knew he was dating jaehyun, lee hadn't figured out yet. perhaps it's because of the looks they throw at each other, because of the awkward smiles and random (or not random?) touches. he doesn't care, but he'll ask later.


End file.
